Once in a Lifetime
by Raven2k8
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a love that you only see once in a lifetime. BBxRae dedicated to Ben Abell. "Once in a Lifetime" songfic.


Here is a requested one-shot from Ben Abell, an anonymous reviewer who I hopes like the song-fic.

I do not own Teen Titans, or the song "Once in a lifetime" by Keith Urban.

On with the story!

* * *

Beast Boy was not very good at convincing people to partake in whatever festivities he had in mind. Especially when that person had violet hair and eyes, a gem on her forehead and believed that fun was out of her ability.

Beast Boy never neglected to try to include her in his plans no matter how many rejections he received. But this time it was different, he couldn't take no for an answer.

_Knock Knock_

He now stood in front of her door completely nervous inside, telling himself to remain calm.

The door swished open and there she stood.

"Can I help you?" Raven droned.

"Umm yeah you see I was in the neighborhood and…"Beast Boy started.

"You were in the neighborhood?" Raven asked raising her eyebrow at the peculiar statement.

Beast Boy let out an awkward laugh at his stupid comment.

"Well what I mean is that I don't really have anything to do and I thought if you weren't doing anything, I was wondering…"

"Beast Boy please just ask your question so I can say no already."

"That's just it; I don't want you to turn me down. At least not this time."

"What is it that is so important this time?"

"Rae, I was gonna ask you out."

Raven kept her face in the same position, not letting her true confusion show.

"Beast Boy, I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"I thought you might say that, but I hoped you would trust me."

"Beast Boy I do trust you, it's just that there are so many consequences and variables to consider here and…"

"If you trust me Raven, then prove it." He said for the first time interrupting her. "Prove to me that you're not afraid of me."

She hesitated.

She hesitated.

She stared.

"All right." She said solemnly.

And he offered his hand in trust.

_I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your touch_

_I know that you're scared but you've never been this loved_

_It's a long shot, baby, I know it's true,_

_But if anyone can make it, I'm betting on me and you_

_Just keep on moving in to me_

_I know you're going to see_

_The best is yet to come_

"Beast Boy, this was a really bad idea."

"No it's not Rae, everything will be fine."

"How did you get me to agree to this?" Raven said gripping the bar in front of her tightly. Her knuckles were turning a white color.

"I guess I'm just good at persuading. Hey wait a minute Rae; you wouldn't be afraid now would you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a stupid ride; there is nothing to be afraid of. I just don't trust the way this thing is built."

"Excuses excuses excuses." Beast Boy replied leaning back in the seat and pulling the bar back so that it was locked in place.

"Don't ridicule me." Raven said shooting him an empty glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Beast Boy replied leaning back putting his arms behind his head.

The ride attendant came around making sure every bar was fastened tightly and correctly.

"Hey, you guys are the Titans right?" The severely acne affected teenage questioned.

"The one and only." Beast Boy replied smartly.

"Sure." Raven also commented still gripping the bar firmly which did not go unnoticed by the attendant.

"You know, this ride is just a lot of talk, it's actually not as scary as they say it is."

At this Raven visibly softened her grip on the bar, but Beast Boy, showed a look of disappointment.

Not only was the ride supposedly all talk, but he was secretly hoping to see Raven get scared. If not to comfort her, then just for the fact that she was frightened by something he wasn't.

The man made one more round, then returned to his station. He made an announcement that the ride will be starting. He pulled the lever and the ride took off.

Like all roller coasters, it started off slowly at first. Beast Boy's smile returned as he saw the upcoming hill. The ride made its way up the hill building up energy as well as anticipation on the rider's part.

The cars had finally reached the top and they waited.

And they waited.

And they dropped.

The cars swooped down but with smaller force then Raven expected. The ride then shot up another slightly bigger hill then dropped with a little more force than the previous hill.

The ride then made a sharp right turn now tilting on its side so that Beast Boy's side was leaning inward while Raven's side was lifting up. This of course resulted into her leaning into Beast Boy which he hardly noticed due to the immense fun he was having.

The ride then regulated and plummeted downward. Raven could not believe that deep down in the pit of her stomach, she seemed to be enjoying this. She mistaken them for butterflies, but came to the conclusion that it was her deep feeling of adventure and thrill that had not been expressed for some time.

The ride swerved a couple more times before slowing down to a stop.

"Is it over?" She asked Beast Boy.

"Nope, this is the best part Rae."

The ride once again inched itself up another hill. This one bigger than all the rest. She assumed this was supposed to be the climactic part of the whole ride.

They seemed to be climbing for ages until reaching the top. She closed her eyes tightly. She reopened them when she felt a hand over hers.

She looked over to Beast Boy to see him staring straight. Either his hand was there to keep her calm. Or to calm him.

Either way if, he could face it, surely she could.

"Here it comes." He said excitedly, gripping her hand tighter. "Remember to scream."

"Beast Boy why would I AGHHHHHHHHH!" She let out involuntarily. The ride plummeted down once more making heavy heaves to the cars on their way down.

Beast Boy had his hands raised, and she had raised hers, screaming out of delight.

The ride had finally slowed down and returned to its station.

Raven raised the bar and got out. She began to walk away slowly while breathing heavily.

"Hey Rae, wait up!" She turned around to see Beast Boy getting out. He ran up to her still smiling.

"Wasn't that awesome?"

"It was okay."

"Come on Rae, you have to admit you had fun."

"Can we go now?"

"Not until you admit you had fun."

"All right fine." She spat glaring at him. "I had fun."

"See, now was that so hard?"

She turned to leave but was pulled back.

"Rae, you did have fun didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but it is not something I plan on doing soon."

"Why not?"

"Because the ride was unpredictable. And the worst part was not the falling, but the waiting to fall." Beast Boy knew this had more to do then just the ride.

"Rae, even though we fell, we still climbed back up again, and look we're okay. We're safe, we had fun and the ride is still running."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the ride is still working fine." Beast Boy took her hand and walked back to the ride. She let go but he still got in. "Do you want to go again?"

Raven looked at his pleading face and knew she could not resist the thrill.

"All right."

And he offered his hand in anticipation.

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_Where the sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

The dance was a success. At least that's what everyone at Titans East was saying. Bumble Bee had allowed Speedy to throw a party at their tower and had invited everyone.

But she only authorized it if it was a black tie affair.

"Hey Rae, you look great." Aqualad complimented enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Raven said more focused looking at the ground than at him.

"Wow Raven, nice dress." Bumble bee now added.

"Thank you." She repeated. She figured she would have to say that for the rest of the evening.

She honestly didn't understand why everyone was complimenting her. She was in a simple spaghetti string black dress. It fell right below her knees and she went without jewelry or make up. Not very red carpet worthy.

"Hey Rae don't you look pretty tonight." She knew that voice coming from behind her, but she decided not to turn around and greet it.

"Hello Beast Boy." Raven said with a smirk on her face he could not see.

"Aren't you gonna turn around?" He inquired.

"No, because you're just going to whistle at me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you know it bothers me." She said with her back still to him.

"I didn't know it bothered you."

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't get the hint when I deliberately said don't whistle at me, it's annoying."

"Okay I promise I won't." She could feel his huge grin growing on his face. She turned around at met his gaze.

He dog whistled at her.

"You promised." She said trying to kill his obvious amusement.

He came around to her and hugged her.

"Next time get it in writing." He whispered into her hair.

She pushed away from him and decided she could use a drink. She made her way over to the table and picked up the ladle and poured the red liquid into her paper cup. She wasn't a big fan of punch but could definitely use it right now.

"You know it's customary for the guy to get his date a drink." Beast Boy said once again pulling into her field of view.

"Two problems with your theory. One, I don't trust you to get my drink and two I don't remember ever claiming you as my date." She said trying to hide her smile with the cup that was pressed to her lips.

"Oh well since we're not each other's date then this makes my next question a whole lot more awkward." He said playing along. He put his arms behind his back and looked down playing with his shoes trying to give off a nervous impression which Raven was not buying.

"And you're question is?"

"Uhmm well you see I was gonna..." He said pretending to stutter while pulling at his collar.

"Oh just spit it out already!" Raven said with obvious amusement in her voice.

"Well I was gonna ask you if you would like to dance." Beast Boy said finally looking up from his shoes.

She put her cup down then made a couple of thinking faces pretending to be pondering the invitation. But they both knew the answer already.

"No." She finally said without the cup to hide her growing smile.

"Oh okay." He said solemnly and began walking away with his fake hurt feelings.

He heard a sigh from behind him. "Just one dance okay?"

He zipped around and smiled.

"A slow song, perfect." He said while he grabbed her arm and led them to the middle of the dance floor/common room purposely.

He put one hand on her waist and the other held her hand as they both swayed back and forth.

"I have to warn you I'm not a very good dancer." She said.

"Do you really consider this dancing? Six year olds can do what we're doing."

"I guess you're right, but do we have to be in the center of the room where everyone can see us?"

"Relax Rae, everyone's just enjoying themselves."

"Everyone except me."

"What you mean you're not enjoying yourself?" He asked as he put her other hand behind his neck and put his now free hand on her waist. Her fingers instinctively laced together and he pulled her closer.

"Well I'm not enjoying all this unnecessary attention." She said scrunching up her nose like she always did when she felt uncomfortable.

"Rae they're giving you attention because they're happy for you. Happy for us. You see Speedy over there?" He said indicating to the side of the room. She nodded in reply when she found him. "He flirts and flirts with girls, but he wish he had a true relationship like we do."

"How do you know that?" She inquired.

"Because all guys do. Eventually." He smiled then pulled her close with her head resting on his shoulder.

And he offered his hand to another dance.

_Everybody's looking for what we've found_

_Some wait their whole lives and it never comes around_

_So don't hold back now, _

_Just let go of all you've ever known_

_You can put your hand in mine_

"Maybe we should sing a song just to pass the time."

"No I'm okay. Plus I don't like singing." Raven replied not taking her eyes off the book. She had to keep the page down with her hand as the wind blew into her face and air.

"Well it's gonna be too long before we get there, so we should do something together." Beast Boy said keeping his eyes on the road.

The road was clear and the sun was almost setting. He really wanted to get there before the sun went down.

"If you're so bored, then why don't you turn on the radio?"

"Because I'd rather talk to you."

"Fine, you win." She said and closed the book.

"Doesn't the wind feel good?" He asked starting up conversation.

"I guess. But did you really need to buy a convertible?"

"I thought it would be fun, you know the two of us cruising the road, the feeling that we can go anywhere and do anything as long as we're together."

"Yeah like Thelma and Louise." Raven said smiling wondering when he would catch on."

"Yeah like-wait no! More like Thelma and Luis or Thomas and Louise. Which do you prefer?"

"I'd rather drive this car over a cliff than answer that question."

He let out a laugh and looked up at a sign.

"Good news, we're only a couple of minutes away."

"Away from what Beast Boy? We're in the middle of nowhere." She said looking around and seeing nothing but grass on both sides of the highway.

"Just a little further." He said.

She continued to look around but still saw nothing. Suddenly she felt the car stop.

"And we're here."

"Great. Now where is here?" She waited for him to get out of the car and opened up her door as he always suggested upon doing.

"Just wait." He said taking her hand and leading her into the grass.

He turned around momentarily to make sure the car doors were locked and the alarm was on, and then proceeded to show her the way.

She walked with him until she saw a big willow tree. He led her under a sea full of green vines hanging from the tree until they saw the large bark in the center. It was then she saw the picnic basket and a blanket on the floor.

"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly.

"How long did this take you?"

"Drove out here last night and set it up. Only took me about an hour, no biggie."

"Thank you Beast Boy." She said sincerely and turned around to kiss him softly.

"Come on and sit." Raven sat down opposite of him and watched as he took all the food out of the basket and set everything up.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Why does there have to be an occasion for me to take my girlfriend out?"

"Because that's just human nature. You always put on your best act when you're expecting something." Raven said smiling trying to pry out whatever information she could.

"Well then we won't focus on my 'human' sides for right now." Beast Boy replied spooning out some rice and putting it on her plate.

"I don't know which side has the bigger brain?" She said accepting her tea in a traveler's cup.

"The same side that has the bigger-"

"Beast Boy!" Raven said cutting him off not wanting to hear the rest of his statement.

He simply smiled and stuck his fork in his tofu.

For the next hour the pair spent the afternoon talking, smiling and laughing. Mostly on Beast Boy's part while Raven simply listened and enjoyed their alone time.

"This was really nice Beast Boy. I really enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, what's even better was the fact that nobody stole all this stuff. There are perks to going out of the city and into the countryside."

"I guess."

"Like you can climb on trees, and no one can say or do anything." Raven gave him a confused look at his statement but changed her expression when he turned into a white faced capuchin monkey and began to climb the willow tree.

"Gar what are you doing?" Raven yelled up at him.

Being in animal form he replied with a screech. After a while she heard him finally come down and was not pleased.

"What was that?" She asked down at the monkey crossing her arms over her chest.

He simply stood there and whipped his tail in front of his so she could see it.

Raven simply rolled her eyes but soon saw why he was showing his tail to her. On it was a silver gold ring shining even under all the vines of the willow tree.

Raven stood back for a moment and watched as he transformed into his human form and bent down on one knee.

"Raven you probably know what I'm going to ask you and I know we're both not really the marrying type, but I love you more than anyone on the planet. And I know you were afraid the first time I asked you out but I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid anymore. If you marry me I'll make sure you'll never be lonely again. So what do you say huh? Will you be Mrs. Beast Boy?"

And he offered his hand in marriage.

_Don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_Where that sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

"Happy fifth anniversary babe." Beast Boy now referred to as Gar by his wife kissed her on her cheek.

"Must you call me that?" She sighed and turned off the water she had currently been using to wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Gar said grinning.

"I liked it better when you called me Rae." She mumbled.

"Anyway, the kids are over at Vic and Bee's house which leaves us all alone." Gar said hopefully.

"Perfect, which leaves me time to finish my book I've been stuck on for three months." Raven said.

"Oh no you don't." Gar exclaimed grabbing her by the waist preventing her from leaving the kitchen. "Last time we had the house to ourselves you spent all day cleaning!"

"I had too Garfield, the house was a mess."

"Hate it when you call me that."

"Yeah well now we're even."

"Regardless-"

"Oooh big word there." She interrupted.

Gar pinched her on her thigh while still holding her and she let put a yelp.

"As I was saying, I already have our night planned out."

"Oh do you now?" Raven said surprised.

"Yes first we eat."

"Obviously."

"Next we get the sentimental stuff out the way."

"How romantic." Raven said sarcastically. "And how do we do that?"

"Looking at old photographs of course!"

"Sounds like fun."

"No Rae, the fun starts later on." Gar winked.

Raven scoffed and he let her go. Garfield not giving Raven a moment to breathe pulled her wrist and went to the kitchen table.

After they ate Gar quickly led Raven to the living room where they had a photo album waiting on the table.

"Gar why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because we have 'things' to do later on."

Garfield opened up the army green album and were greeted with a picture of their wedding. It was one with Garfield and Raven by themselves on the altar.

The next one was of them kissing in which Raven blushed.

He turned the page and saw Raven by herself holding the bouquet.

"You were so beautiful that day Rae." He smiled at her than kissed her on her head.

He turned the page and saw himself with his two best friends standing beside each other with Gar's arms slung over both their shoulders. All with their tuxes on.

"I have to admit, you guys did look nice all dressed up. You clean up good."

"Aww shucks. Thanks m'lady."

Raven flipped the page and saw Richard and Kori. Kori in her blue bridesmaid dress. Which Raven secretly applauded herself with picking out a beautiful dress.

"They always were a cute couple." Raven commented.

"Yeah. They were the cute couple, Vic and Bee are the funny couple."

"What does that make us?"

"We're both. You just can't top the BB and Rae charm."

"I'm not going to ask where you got that from."

Raven turned the page again and immediately regretted it.

"Ugh I hate this picture."

"What, why? It's my favorite one."

"You just had to do it didn't you?"

"Of course I had to." Gar said grinning down at the photo.

This one featured Gar and Raven shoving the cake into each other's mouth wiping the frosting all over their faces.

Garfield gave it one last look and turned the page.

"Now this is my favorite picture." He heard Raven say.

This one had Garfield holding a bundle in his arms. The bundle was named Tina Marie and had been born on the 18th of June at 2:38 a.m.

The next picture had him holding two bundles. Tina Marie and a new bundle named Ethan. Ethan had been born on the same day at 2:46 a.m. This had been two years ago.

Tina Marie had pale skin and violet hair, while her brother had pale skin and green hair. Both children had blue eyes.

"Can we skip the pictures of me?"

"Why?"

"Because in those pictures I'm all sweaty and my hair is messy."

"Well what do you expect Rae? You were giving birth!"

"Next time hand me a brush before you flash the camera."

Gar smiled at her and skipped a few pages knowing which one he wanted to see next.

The next picture that came up was a family portrait Raven had insisted on taking. She had dressed the twins up in matching white and navy blue outfits. Garfield had chosen a fall background for the family to take a picture in front of and it came out perfect.

It took Raven a couple of minutes to realize something had been wedged into the book.

Raven picked it up and saw it to be four plane tickets,

"Gar, what is this?"

"Well since this is our fifth anniversary I thought we could go away for a week. Just you, me and the kids. What do you say?"

"Sounds great. Where are we going?"

"Back to an old country I used live at when I was a kid. Back in Africa."

"I would love to go. When do we leave?"

"Next week."

"Better get packing." Raven said smiling closing the book."

"We'll pack later." Gar said before kissing her and leading her to the back room.

And he offered his hand in love.

_I close my eyes and I see you standing right there_

_Saying "I do" and they're throwing rice in our hair_

_Then the first one's born, then a brother comes along and he's got your smile_

_I'll be looking back at the life we had still by your side_

Garfield and Raven sat on the beach watching their kids build sand castles. Tina Marie had been decorating it with sea shells while Ethan built the walls and tried to make a moat. Not yet knowing it would not be able to hold water.

Raven laid down under the umbrella while Gar took out the tofu sandwiches.

"Hey Rae, you want a bite?"

"Garfield you and I both know the answer to that question."

Garfield finished off his sandwich and laid his head down on Raven's stomach. In response Raven combed her fingers through his hair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"This was an excellent idea Gar."

"Thanks Rae."

"I love you."

"Love you too Rae." Gar lifted his head and kissed her basking in the feeling of being with her and the life they share.

And he offered his hand to a lifetime.

_So don't fear it now; we're going all the way_

_Where the sun is shining on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down, and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never giving up, 'cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love_

* * *

Okay I know this took me a while but I had the first 8 pages typed up. It just had to finish writing the last 6 pages. But I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!

Until next time, review! Peace, Love and Animals!


End file.
